Zero is Beautiful
by Fairyofthenorthwest
Summary: This is a true story about a girl with anorexia. I change the names with names from Fairy Tail. I hope you like it please read A/N on the top and bottom of the story for more information. I rated it T just to make sure. This is a one-shot


Ok a little warning before hand this is a true story just with different names for the people. I decided that it was time to share with the world this story. This is a story that I have heard from one of my friends friend so this is not my story at all so I don't know all the details but I do know most of them. Please because I believe in the good of people don't make fun of or insult this story of you don't want to read than don't ok Thanks this is Fairy signing out

Also this is supposed to be Lucy P.O.V

I remember like it was yesterday that I was called fat for the first time. At first it didn't bother me kids would be kids and say mean things. And I of course knew that I was a little over weight but hey my whole family is like that so it was normal for me. But it was around the 6th grade that it really picked up wherever I went someone had to make a smart remark about my weight. I remember being called Lardo, Whale, Fatty, Hallway Clearer, ect. I wasn't fat to say but I wasn't skinny either I went to my dad and ask if I was fat he went wide eyed for a second before saying I wasn't. I believed him at first because he was my dad but the comments kept getting worst and I started believe them. I stopped going to the lunch room and went to the library instead. I worked harder in P.E. doing my exercises right. The comments cooled down every once in awhile I heard someone say something but it didn't bother me. I was happy and a healthy weight again and I couldn't be prouder. That was until we moved I was excited at first new friends new school with no one calling me fat but was I wrong about that. When school first started it was so hard to be friends with anyone because it was a small town so everyone knew each other. I could find a way to fit in and the bullying seem to increase at this new school. All I ever was friends that would judge me by my weight I began losing hope I'm trying to make friends when a girl named Levy came up to me and asked to be my friend. I was so happy that I got my first friend in forever she didn't comment about my weight or anything. She wasn't very popular she had a few friends that accepted me for who I was. I was stilled bullied throughout 7th grade year I kept it a secret from my new friends in fear that they would leave me. Went summer break came I was upset because I wasn't going to see none of my friends until school started again. When summer was over however they had all changed some good some bad the one that changed the most was Laxus he turned on me. He began to hangout with the bullys and began bullying me. I stopped eating lunch with everyone and didn't eat breakfast much. I was always trying my hardest during P.E. By the time 8th grade was done I was close to being underweight not by much but enough that I had to make sure I didn't fall there. During the summer my family began making remarks about my weight as well as what I was eating. I remember trying to pick out a swimming suit when my mother told me to get something to cover up "that disgusting stomach". Never in my life had I been so humiliated so I stop eating all together and if I did eat because I had to I would just throw it up after word. I refused to go out to eat and began to lied whether I ate or not. When 9th grade started I was 135 lbs I continue to not eat and workout. 1/4 way through 9 grade year we moved again I found out that fish oil helps reduce fat intake or something like that. I started taking them and I was happy with the results. By winter break I weighted 115 lbs I lost 20 lbs in less than 2 months. When winter break was over I began to lose my focus and I would get very light headed. One day I was walking around the classroom when I suddenly lose my balance and fell to the floor is was about to get back up when my vision turned black. Next thing I know is that I was waking up in a hospital and the doctor diagnosed me with anorexia. After 2 years of therapy I was back to a healthy weight and I was no longer questioning my weight or how I looked and now I'm all better. Thanks to some friends I made along the way. I thank them because without them I would have stopped trying to get better. That's my story and thanks for reading.

Love,

Lucy Heartfilla

A/N Hey guys thanks for reading. Remember this is not my own story but someone else. I just used Fairy Tail Characters to keep the names secret. Again thanks so much for reading. Fairy signing out


End file.
